When the Sun Goes Down
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena signs up for a game show, she has no clue what she's getting herself into. Now in a haunted mansion with a sinister past, Elena and the other contestants must survive the night and stay alive no matter what they have to risk to do it.
1. Chapter 1

When the Sun Goes Down

Chapter 1

All Elena Gilbert wanted in her life was an adventure and an epic romance. These were things she expected when she signed up for this reality TV show. Unfortunately she got so much more than that, but not in a good way.

Elena glanced at the clock on her car as she drove to the mansion where this contest would be hosted. She knew she would win. After all she had to. She had no other choice if she wanted to survive. She couldn't let everyone know what she did. Even if it was for a good cause.

She parked the car and walked up the stone walkway to the door ringing the doorbell. It was finally time to meet the shows host. She just hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Sun Goes Down

Chapter 2

Elena ran a hairbrush through her hair as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. The house had creeped her out slightly, but she wasn't about to lose this competition, because she was acting like a pansy. She didn't want the others to look at her that way. She was more dangerous than they thought and that would be her strong point in this game of survival. And she was going to win no matter what. She had to.

She placed the brush down and looked at her outfit in the mirror double checking for error. She had to admit that she looked fabulous in a dark blue shirt dress with her brown belt and boots. Her hair was curled to perfection and she knew that if she had to meet the other competitors she would look damn good doing it.

Sighing she took the perfume bottle on her dresser and sprayed a couple of sprays before applying her makeup and making sure that she looked perfect.

A knock sounded on the door and she went to it to see who it was. A man bowed to her and her eyebrows lifted confused.

'

"Good evening my lady, The game master is ready to meet you all. We'll be at the main dining area."

Elena nodded and closed the door. She sighed she guessed it was finally time to meet her competition.

When Elena entered the main dining room she was surprised that she was the last one there. That was fine by her, because she always loved to scope out her competition so she could find out their weaknesses and use it against them.

The room was full of six other people. She spotted four guys and two girls. Her initial targets. She guessed she would have to sit down and meet these people. She sat in the chair by the other two girls and waited for the game master to arrive. She could tell that the other contestants were nervous, but she was as cool as a cucumber.

Finally after what seemed like forever a guy who Elena assumed was the game master entered. Elena had to admit he seemed pretty hot with his green eyes and dirty blonde hair. If she didn't despise everything that had to do with relationships she wouldn't mind having him in the sack.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the game. I'm your host Klaus Mikaelson and I thought we could start the game by introducing ourselves. Who would like to start first?"

Elena looked around the room not willing to volunteer as the first. The first one was always seen as the target and she would not be the first target in this game. Not as long as she could help it. After a moment or two of silence the blonde girl by Elena stood up smiling. Great. Elena just hoped she wasn't next.

"Hello everyone my name is Caroline Forbes and as we all know there's a reason why all of us are facing jailtime which is why we are here to try and reverse things."

"So what's your crime, Caroline?"

Caroline smiled from ear to ear as she looked around the room. Elena had to admit that this girl didn't flinch when it came to asserting herself.

"Well you see I used to be in a very abusive relationship, but I was afraid of what leaving him would do to me so I cheated instead. He found out and tried to kill me so I killed him before he had the chance to. I still remember the slight satisfaction I felt when I saw his body hit the ground and his blood scattering all over the pavement."

Klaus nodded as he gestured for Caroline to sit down.

"Well welcome to the game Caroline. I hope you find some comfort here."

The next person to go was a guy with kind green eyes and a killer smile. Elena had to admit that he was somewhat cute. She wondered what he had done wrong.

"Hello everyone my name is Stefan Salvatore and I'm here because I accidentally killed my best friend and I'm hoping to have some redemption."

Everyone nodded as Klaus thanked him for being there.

The next guy who went had dark black hair and a tough demeanor stood up next.

"My name is Tyler Lockwood and I'm here because I hung out with the wrong people and we did certain things that were less than likable so here I am. Okay whose next?"

The next guy was cute in a hometown guy sort of way and Elena was surprised that he was smiling at her. Guys always smiled at her, but she didn't really feel a lot with this one.

"Hello my name is Matt Donovan and if it's okay I would rather not share why I'm here with the group."

Klaus shrugged and moved on to the final guy. He had dark black hair and blue eyes that anyone could lose themselves in not to mention how his stare seemed to be doing things to her that she never knew a stare could do before. Yummy. She would defiantly be talking to him later.

"Good evening everyone my name is Damon Salvatore and yes before you ask me and Stefan are brothers, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I went on what everyone would like to call the chase. I hurt and killed people and I kind of enjoyed it, so everyone here better watch out because I will probably win."

Elena raised her eyebrows at him. She guessed she would have to prove him wrong on that.

Next up was the other girl beside her.

"Hello everyone my name is Bonnie Bennett and I'm here because I murdered my coven. Now I know a lot of you probably don't believe in magic, but I believe that that will be my advantage so good luck with that."

She sat back down and before Elena knew it it was her turn. She took a deep breath and addressed her audience putting on a good face so she could lie to them about why she was here.

"Hello everyone my name is Elena Gilbert and I'm here because I shot up a convenience store."

Everyone nodded as if they could care less, but Elena knew that that was because they didn't know the truth. If they knew the truth they would be terrified. And she wanted to save that for later, but for now she would listen and make her plan based off what she heard. She smiled at all of them. This was gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Sun Goes Down

Chapter 3

One thing that Elena Gilbert hated the most was playing nice, but if she was going to survive this game she would have to form an alliance which meant playing nice with the others, but who exactly did she want to play nice with? Who would benefit her the most in the competition? That was one thing she would have to assess today on group day. She had no clue what in the hell that was, but she knew that she would have to get ready for it soon. Sighing she climbed out of her bed and made her way to her wardrobe pulling out her choice of clothes for the day.

After she had gotten dressed and took a quick shower, she went downstairs to join the rest of the group for breakfast so they could see what the rest of the day had in store for them. Looking around Elena had decided to sit next to Caroline. There was something about girl power that just drew her to make an alliance. She just hoped that Caroline was down for it.

Sitting down next to Caroline, She eyed her wearily as she turned back to her breakfast ignoring Elena completely. Elena didn't care though she would come around soon enough.

Finally after what seemed like a long time, Klaus finally came down smiling at all the other contestants. Finally they were getting somewhere. Elena sighed and turned her full attention to Klaus waiting for his explanation about what is happening next.

"Good morning everyone. I hope your night has treated you well. I know you're looking forward to choosing your teams today, but in my show you must compete in a competition to see who your teams are."

Everyone blinked not knowing what the hell was going on. But Elena liked that she didn't really have to get along with someone to form a team and now she could honestly say she was excited for this contest. Because as far as she could tell everyone could bring it on.


End file.
